


Rock

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [186]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has some news she wants to tell Killian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the promo pics which killed me

When she gets him back, she vows never to let him go. And it’s a promise Emma takes to heart, as she goes out of her way to be by his side for every moment. It’s as if she’s afraid that if she lets go for even a moment, he’ll slip away. She can’t lose him, not again. Not after it nearly destroyed her that first night when she thought there was no hope. Not after it broke her heart to have to kill him.

If he notices her reluctance to part with him for even short periods of time, he doesn’t say anything. He’d always been a gentleman like that.

It feels so surreal; the two of them can finally move into the house they had picked out in Camelot, and the house Killian never got to live in. Her mother is saddened by the fact that Emma’s moved out, but between Emma, Henry, Neal, and her parents, the loft is packed. Throw in Killian, and there’s barely room to breathe. So she understands. Her father is slightly off put but the two of them living together, but doesn’t put up nearly enough of a fight as she thought he would. Henry is ecstatic about finally having a second room, which isn’t a conversion of the living room.

So a month later, it shouldn’t have surprised her when she started experiencing the symptoms. They had been more prevalent with Henry; she was stuck in the jail cell, so she had noticed far quicker than she had this time. But even so, she was sure within a few days, without even taking a test.

She hadn’t told Killian yet; she wants to, but she’s waiting for the perfect moment to tell him. It’s not the kind of thing that Emma wants to simply blurt out over dinner at Granny’s. But the longer she waits, the harder it is to contain it. She’s bursting with excitement at the thought of having a family with Killian, and she knows he’ll make an excellent father. He’s already brilliant with Henry, so it wouldn’t even be a surprise if he was.

What she didn’t expect was to tell him on their morning walk; it’s the same as so many of their mornings. The two of them walking hand in hand to Granny’s to pick up their longstanding order, then he walks her to the station before heading off to the harbour to spend a few hours at sea, or with Belle, or doing whatever else he felt the town needs. She thinks about just asking him to become a deputy, but he’s at the station often enough as it is, so she doesn’t push it.

She pauses for a moment as a spell of morning sickness feels as if it’s about to pass over her, but thankfully it doesn’t. However it’s enough for Killian to notice that something is up.

“Emma?” he asks softly, brushing his hand over her face, “Is everything alright, Love?”

She nods, as she knows it’s as good of a time as any, “I need to tell you something,” she says softly. “I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to tell you in a special way; not like this.”

“Lass?” he asks, motioning for her to continue.

“I’m pregnant, Killian,” she breathes, “Probably a little over two weeks or so along, but I’m carrying a baby; our baby.”

He looks at her in shock, before grabbing her and picking her up. She feels her feet swing slightly, as she laughs and he silences her with a deep kiss. Emma grins at his reaction as she cups his face with her hands and kisses him back just as fervently as he ever so slightly brings her back down to the ground.

“Emma,” he says after, breathlessly. “This is wonderful news, Love. Our own little babe. A sibling for Henry, and another grandchild for your parents. Our child. I’m going to be a father.”

She strokes his face and his eyes are shinning so brightly, that she wonders if he might cry. Emma settles for holding him tightly, “Yes,” she says, the smile never leaving her face.

“I can’t wait,” he admits to her, “I always wanted a big family growing up, and Emma, it seems as if somehow you give me so much that I fall in love with you even more.”

“I love you too, Killian Jones,” she says with a grin. “Forever and always.”

“Aye,” he says softly.

They’re interrupted by Grumpy stumbling out of Granny’s and it reminds the two of them that they aren’t alone. He stays with her at the station that day, and her father pretends to be annoyed, but she knows he doesn’t secretly mind.

When they tell the family a few weeks later, her mother cries, Henry is excited to have another sibling, her father looks conflicted, but ultimately hugs the two of them tightly, and even Regina looks pleased for them.

Killian is just plain wonderful. He’s been there for her every step of the pregnancy without fail, and she tells him that he’s her rock. And when she blurts out a proposal a few weeks after, he looks stunned, then teases her lightly, but accepts without hesitation.

And the fears she has of losing him again slowly fade away as she sleeps in his arms at night, knowing he’ll be there for her again when she wakes up.


End file.
